


Honey

by printessa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printessa/pseuds/printessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Intimidated wasn’t the right word to explain how she felt at the moment. More than anything, she was struck with fascination for the man and the intensity of his almost-glare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I have been talking about a modern day Inuyasha AU wherein Kagura is almost out of high school and ends up infatuated with the college student, Sesshomaru. I kind of like to imagine her working in a library for reasons that I'm not going to go into, so I added that in. This is basically how we imagine their first encounter.

“You’re going home early?” The librarian asked the dark-haired teen, who had to turn away to hide an irate eye twitch, acting as through she were grabbing for her purse.

“Yes. I have to.” Said teen replied, trying (and ultimately failing) to hide the bitterness in her voice.

Father’s orders, and Kagura could never defy her father. Not that she hadn’t tried countless times; it just never seemed to end well on her part. Currently, she had resided to biding her time until she could leave his house and break the proverbial ball-and-chain he had wrapped around her. Honestly, it was surprising that she even had this job, although it was likely because Naraku (why should she even call him her father, he was hardly that) wasn’t even aware of the fact that she worked at the public library. On the rare occasion that he was home, she could leave with the excuse that she had to study, and he’d never leave the house during the day to check the mailbox so he had yet to find her paychecks.

She had received a text, simply stating that “Father wants you home by dinner.” Which really meant that she needed to cook for her younger siblings, as per usual. Naraku was so useless - never home, and when he was, the only child he paid much attention to was his latest, the infant. Even then, it was Kagura who had to make his bottles of formula. The only person in that house she could truly tolerate was her younger sister, Kanna, who had been the very one to send the aforementioned text.

With her jacket buttoned up and purse slung over her shoulder, Kagura clocked out and left the library through the front entrance. Something about still being a high school student (even if only for half a year more) meant that she wasn’t _supposed_ to use the back exit, though she had multiple times. Seeing as she had to leave early, when the building was still buzzing with activity, she figured she might as well abide by the rules set in place.

Once out the sliding, glass doors, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her iPod, struggling to untangle the headphone chord before slipping the buds into her ears with a huff. Might as well give herself some time to shake off a bit of the annoyance before she arrived home. A sigh escaped her red lips as the soft music started playing, a small puff of cloudy air following, reminding her that winter was well on its way. Oh well, she didn’t mind the winter, at least not until holidays rolled around.

Reddish eyes cast down as she went to change her song, too caught up in reading over the various titles of the songs she skipped over to pay much attention to those in front of her. Being accustomed to people simply parting the way for her, a sharp gasp escaped her as she ran straight into some stranger’s chest. To her annoyance, she’d dropped her iPod in her surprise, causing the headphones to rip out of her ears.

“Would you watch where you’re go-!” She started, seething with frustration as she jerked her head up to look at the man. Her voice caught in her throat as those piercing, almost honey-coloured eyes stared her down. Intimidated wasn’t the right word to explain how she felt at the moment. More than anything, she was struck with fascination for the man and the intensity of his almost-glare. Something about those eyes was incredibly familiar, but Kagura couldn’t pinpoint it quite in time to confirm her suspicions.

He brushed passed her without a word, the message “move”  hanging in the air, being more than clear enough given the way he’d looked at her with that stony, yet condescending visage. She wanted to stop him, though found herself stuck in place. All too late, she turned to get another look at him, though she only caught a glimpse of long silvery hair, tied up behind him, twisting in the fall breeze.


End file.
